itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Country-code top-level domain
Definition A country-code top-level domain is a two-letter code in a domain name identifying the geographical location of the domain. Overview There are roughly 240 country-code top-level domains. A domain without a country code is presumed to be in the United States. List of Country-code top-level domains The following is a current list of country-code top-level domains: :.ad (Andorra) :.ae (United Arab Emirates) :.af (Afghanistan) :.ag (Antigua and Barbuda) :.ai (Anguilla) :.al (Albania) :.am (Armenia) :.an (Netherlands Antilles) :.ao (Angola) :.aq (Antarctica) :.ar (Argentina) :.as (American Samoa) :.at (Austria) :.au (Australia) :.aw (Aruba) :.ax (Aland Islands) :.az (Azerbaijan) :.ba (Bosnia and Herzegovina) :.bb (Barbados) :.bd (Bangladesh) :.be (Belgium) :.bf (Burkina Faso) :.bg (Bulgaria) :.bh (Bahrain) :.bi (Burundi) :.bj (Benin) :.bm (Bermuda) :.bn (Brunei Darussalam) :.bo (Bolivia) :.br (Brazil) :.bs (Bahamas) :.bt (Bhutan) :.bv (Bouvet Island) :.bw (Botswana) :.by (Belarus) :.bz (Belize) :.ca (Canada) :.cc (Cocos (Keeling) Islands) :.cd (Democratic Republic of the Congo) :.cf (Central African Republic) :.cg (Congo) :.ch (Switzerland) :.ci (Cote D'Ivoire (Ivory Coast)) :.ck (Cook Islands) :.cl (Chile) :.cm (Cameroon) :.cn (China) :.co (Colombia) :.cr (Costa Rica) :.cs (Serbia and Montenegro) :.cu (Cuba) :.cv (Cape Verde) :.cx (Christmas Island) :.cy (Cyprus) :.cz (Czech Republic) :.de (Germany) :.dj (Djibouti) :.dk (Denmark) :.dm (Dominica) :.do (Dominican Republic) :.dz (Algeria) :.ec (Ecuador) :[.ee (Estonia) :.eg (Egypt) :.eh (Western Sahara) :.er (Eritrea) :.es (Spain) :.et (Ethiopia) :.fi (Finland) :.fj (Fiji) :.fk (Falkland Islands (Malvinas)) :.fm (Federated States of Micronesia) :.fo (Faroe Islands) :.fr (France) :.fx (France, Metropolitan) :.ga (Gabon) :.gb (Great Britain (UK)) :.gd (Grenada) :.ge (Georgia) :.gf (French Guiana) :.gh (Ghana) :.gi (Gibraltar) :.gl (Greenland) :.gm (Gambia) :.gn (Guinea) :.gp (Guadeloupe) :.gq (Equatorial Guinea) :.gr (Greece) :.gs (S. Georgia and S. Sandwich Islands) :.gt (Guatemala) :.gu (Guam) :.gw (Guinea-Bissau) :.gy (Guyana) :.hk (Hong Kong) :.hm (Heard Island and McDonald Islands) :.hn (Honduras) :.hr (Croatia (Hrvatska)) :.ht (Haiti) :.hu (Hungary) :.id (Indonesia) :.ie (Ireland) :.il (Israel) :.in (India) :.io (British Indian Ocean Territory) :.iq (Iraq) :.ir (Iran) :.is (Iceland) :.it (Italy) :.jm (Jamaica) :.jo (Jordan) :.jp (Japan) :.ke (Kenya) :.kg (Kyrgyzstan) :.kh (Cambodia) :.ki (Kiribati) :.km (Comoros) :.kn (Saint Kitts and Nevis) :.kp (Korea (North)) :.kr (Korea (South)) :.kw (Kuwait) :.ky (Cayman Islands) :.kz (Kazakhstan) :.la (Laos) :.lb (Lebanon) :.lc (Saint Lucia) :.li (Liechtenstein) :.lk (Sri Lanka) :.lr (Liberia) :.ls (Lesotho) :.lt (Lithuania) :.lu (Luxembourg) :.lv (Latvia) :.ly (Libya) :.ma (Morocco) :.mc (Monaco) :.md (Moldova) :.mg (Madagascar) :.mh (Marshall Islands) :.mk (Macedonia) :.ml (Mali) :.mm (Myanmar) :.mn (Mongolia) :.mo (Macao) :.mp (Northern Mariana Islands) :.mq (Martinique) :.mr (Mauritania) :.ms (Montserrat) :.mt (Malta) :.mu (Mauritius) :.mv (Maldives) :.mw (Malawi) :.mx (Mexico) :.my (Malaysia) :.mz (Mozambique) :.na (Namibia) :.nc (New Caledonia) :.ne (Niger) :.nf (Norfolk Island) :.ng (Nigeria) :.ni (Nicaragua) :.nl (Netherlands) :.no (Norway) :.np (Nepal) :.nr (Nauru) :.nu (Niue) :.nz (New Zealand (Aotearoa)) :.om (Oman) :.pa (Panama) :.pe (Peru) :.pf (French Polynesia) :.pg (Papua New Guinea) :.ph (Philippines) :.pk (Pakistan) :.pl (Poland) :.pm (Saint Pierre and Miquelon) :.pn (Pitcairn) :.pr (Puerto Rico) :.ps (Palestinian Territory) :.pt (Portugal) :.pw (Palau) :.py (Paraguay) :.qa (Qatar) :.re (Reunion) :.ro (Romania) :.ru (Russian Federation) :.sa (Saudi Arabia) :.sb (Solomon Islands) :.sc (Seychelles) :.sd (Sudan) :.se (Sweden) :.sg (Singapore) :.sh (Saint Helena) :.si (Slovenia) :.sj (Svalbard and Jan Mayen) :.sk (Slovakia) :.sl (Sierra Leone) :.sm (San Marino) :.sn (Senegal) :.so (Somalia) :.sr (Suriname) :.st (Sao Tome and Principe) :.su (USSR (former)) :.sv (El Salvador) :.sy (Syria) :.sz (Swaziland) :.tc (Turks and Caicos Islands) :.td (Chad) :.tf (French Southern Territories) :.tg (Togo) :.th (Thailand) :.tj (Tajikistan) :.tk (Tokelau) :.tl (Timor-Leste) :.tm (Turkmenistan) :.tn (Tunisia) :.to (Tonga) :.tp (East Timor) :.tr (Turkey) :.tt (Trinidad and Tobago) :.tv (Tuvalu) :.tw (Taiwan) :.tz (Tanzania) :.ua (Ukraine) :.ug (Uganda) :.uk (United Kingdom) :.um (United States Minor Outlying Islands) :.us (United States) :.uy (Uruguay) :.uz (Uzbekistan) :.va (Vatican City State (Holy See)) :.vc (Saint Vincent and the Grenadines) :.ve (Venezuela) :.vg (Virgin Islands (British)) :.vi (Virgin Islands (U.S.)) :.vn (Viet Nam) :.vu (Vanuatu) :.wf (Wallis and Futuna) :.ws (Samoa) :.ye (Yemen) :.yt (Mayotte) :.yu (Yugoslavia (former)) :.za (South Africa) :.zm (Zambia) :.zr (Zaire (former)) :.zw (Zimbabwe) External resource * IANA Two letter Country Code TLD Category:Domain name Category:Internet Category:Definition